Father Knows Best
by ocassye
Summary: Bella is left alone and struggling financially after Charlie dies. Can her new friend help fix her problems. Edward sees all women as gold digging whores, will Bella fall into that category or will he see her for who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

AN: First as we all know SM owns all things Twilight. I'm just letting the voices in my head out to play. I own nothing! This is the only time I will be saying this, but it will not change throughout this story, unfortunately.

I plan to post weekly on Saturday but I'm starting a little early…Happy New Year. I hope you all enjoy my story and review. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, if anyone is interested in helping please let me know.

Point of view will alternate and it will be posted, time frames will at times go back and forth so that will be posted as well. Again, please review so I can make this the best story I can produce, but I would appreciate it if you keep it kind even if you hate what I've written. Thanks and enjoy!

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 1

BPOV

February 2011

"I can't believe this" Bella yelled as she pounded the steering wheel of her old truck. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, she thought as she sat on the side of the road. "Well Bella you have a few choices, sleep here in this piece of shit truck, walk three miles in the pouring rain, or walk and try to catch a ride. The way this day is going I'll get picked up by a serial killer, get caught in a mudslide while I'm walking, or a log truck will hit my truck while I'm sleeping!"

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Aargh!" Bella screamed when she saw the shadow standing outside her door. _Way to pay attention,_ Bella thought when she saw the headlights of the car parked behind hers.

"Yes?" Bella said after rolling down her window a crack.

"I noticed you parked here, and thought I'd see if you need any help," said the man standing in the rain.

"Well my stupid truck just died as I was driving home. I could really use a ride if you're going into town." Bella answered.

"I'd normally tell young ladies they shouldn't take rides from strangers, but since I know you'll be safe with me, I'll let it go," he said with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much. I don't normally do this kind of thing, but I'm too exhausted to really care." I said as I gathered my bag and climbed out of my truck. I had to laugh as I climbed into his truck.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I swear my dad is laughing at me and sending me a message too," I said while shaking my head at the silliness of my thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he pulled smoothly back onto the road.

"My dad died two years ago, it was about a week after I bought my truck. It was all I could afford, so I really didn't think about much else when buying it, but he sure did," I said again chuckling at the memory

_Flashback_

"_Why would you buy that Bells? I raised you to be smarter than this_!"

"_What do you mean dad, I could afford it and it runs?"_

"_Yeah, but for how long?" He mumbled._

"_I just need something to get me to work and home everyday" I pointed out to him. "It's only 5 miles dad."_

"_But it's a Chevy Bells!" he said with disgust. "You'll be putting more money into that thing to keep it running than anything else."  
"Okay dad, I'm sorry, but it's all I could find for now," I said thinking he was being silly._

_End Flashback_

"He was right; I'd be saving to buy another truck, but every spare penny I get goes into keeping that beast going. He was a diehard Ford man, so I'm sure he would have found it funny that once again I'm going from my broken down Chevy to a nice, comfy, smoothly running Ford." I explained. "I'm Bella by the way," I said as an afterthought.

"Ed," he said while laughing at my story "it's nice to meet you Bella. I have to say you should've listened to your dad, he was obviously a very wise man," he said with a gentle smile.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's this next right, and then the second house on the left." I said as I realized we were already close to my home.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella," he said after parking outside my house.

"You too Ed, thank you so much." I said as I stepped back out into the rain and ran to my front door; he waited until I stepped inside before pulling away. _What a sweet old man_ I thought as I walked straight to my room pulling off my drenched uniform and collapsing onto my bed in exhaustion.

:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"What do you mean it's gone?" I yelled into the phone. "It can't be gone Jake. I left it on the side of the road and it wouldn't start it couldn't have been stolen…I wouldn't be that lucky."

"I don't know what to tell you Bella. I got here with the wrecker and it's gone. I'll call around and see if anyone else might have been called to tow it, but if I don't find anything else you'll need to call the police," Jake says.

"I can't afford any other tow company Jake." I say even though he already knew this, "I just hope we find it, thanks Jake" Bella says feeling defeated.

"No problem, I'll let you know what I find out as soon as I can. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake." I say before hanging up my phone.

_This is crazy, how could a '53 Chevy truck just disappear? _I thought. _Oh well, it'll show up, I'm not lucky enough to get rid of it that easily, _I thought as I climbed the stairs to take a shower. _Great!_ I thought as I noticed the railing wobble while I climbed the stairs.

Bella's dad had left her his house two years ago so there was no house payment, but the repairs, taxes, and general upkeep were getting to be too much on a waitress' income. Now with another car repair or even worse, replacement, she was feeling overwhelmed.

"Just a minute!" I yelled down when I heard knocking when I stepped out of the bathroom. Dressing quickly in a t-shirt and jeans I run down the stairs to find Jake at the front door.

"Hey Jake, come on in. Any luck?"

"Well yeah actually, it was towed to a shop in Port Angeles," he said, but he sounded confused. "You might want to sit down for this Bella."

"Jake you're scaring me, what is it? I can't afford to pay someone that came all that way. The tow alone will cost a fortune and if they did any work I know I'm screwed," I ramble as Jake guided me to the couch.

"Bella calm down. This is good news," he said as he sat on the coffee table holding my hands. "They said they got a call to pick up your truck and do all necessary repairs. When they're done it is to be returned to you at your address and…"

"Ok Jake stop pausing for affect and spit it out!" god he is so immature sometimes, he knows I'm scared to death right now about money and he still pulls this shit.

"Ok, ok, whoever called it in has already given them his credit card information and told them to charge it all to him. You have found yourself a guardian angel or something Bella."

"What? That's crazy? Who would do that, who did they say it was Jake? I can't let someone do that"

"Bella it's already done. I did ask them because I knew your pride wouldn't be ok with it, but they were sworn to secrecy so I have no clue who your benefactor is, just accept it and be thankful."

"I am thankful Jake, just shocked."

"Ok, I have to go, but do you need a ride to work tonight? I can give you a lift if you need one."

"Yeah, I have to be in at 4 if that's ok with you."

"I'll be here at 3:30"

"Thanks a lot Jake" I said, giving him a hug before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Thank you all so much for reading my little story, I hope you are all enjoying. I've been getting some great reviews and some of you are on the ball with guessing who is doing what for Bella. I thought it was time I introduced Edward and a little of his history so we are going back a few years and learning why he is so jaded. If I offend anyone with my Alice and Rosalie in this story sorry, but this is how they presented themselves to me.

Enjoy and please review when you are done.

All mistakes are mine; I don't have a beta so I'm flying solo with this. Thanks

**Chapter 3**

**January 2003**

**EPOV**

"Please Eddie, don't do this! You know we belong together," the beautiful blond begged.

"Rosalie, first of all you know I hate being called Eddie, and second no we do NOT belong together! I told you from the start I don't do relationships, this was just about sex. You need to get dressed and leave."

"But, Edward I love you!" she continued to cry.

"Rose we both know you love my name and money and nothing else. I'm done, now fucking leave," I said as I helped her out of my condo and slammed the door.

"Fuck!" I yelled while pulling my hair with both hands. _Why do women always do this? All they want is my money or the social status of being with a Cullen, bunch of fucking whores is all they are,_ I thought bitterly.

**Christmas 2003**

"Edward, we're so glad you could come home for Christmas. We really wanted you to meet Emmett's fiancé. They're so happy together, and she's such a beautiful girl," Esme gushed as she greeted me at the door.

"I'm happy to be here Esme." I told her. We both knew I was lying, but I really did like Carlyle's third wife and I wanted to make her happy. I hadn't been to Seattle since their wedding two years earlier.

"Everyone is in the living room we were waiting for you before handing out gifts," she says as she drags me into the room. I plastered a smile on my face even though this is the last place I wanted to be. I've never been a part of this family.

Emmett is the oldest, first born son and legitimate Cullen heir. His mother died when he was only two, but Carlysle had Carmen waiting for him to be free, he married her a month after his first wife's funeral. Six months later Jasper was born into the family. Three months after that glorious day Edward was born to Elizabeth, Carlysle's latest girl on the side. He met his father when he was seven years old, the day after his beloved mother died. Carlysle brought Edward here to his home, but he was never fully accepted by Carmen. She always reminded him that he was the bastard child that was never wanted. To his credit Carlysle never knew his wife treated Edward like this, until he overheard her one day. He had her served with divorce papers the next day. It was the first time Edward realized he mattered to his father.

Edward always felt awkward growing up so at eighteen he was still a virgin, but Alice Brandon was all too happy to take care of that. She was always around because her father was one of Carlysle's best friends. She was also one more reason for Edward to distrust women.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi Edward," Alice smiled as she closed and locked my bedroom door. _

"_Hi Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, a little nervous. I had never had a girl in my room before. _

"_I was hoping we could spend some time alone," she said, her eyes darting from me to my bed and back again. _

"_What did you have in mind?" I asked._

"_Whatever you want Edward," she said as she approached me while taking off her clothes. "Do you want me Edward?"_

"_Uh…um, Alice" I stumbled over words not sure what to say. I knew it was wrong because Jasper was crazy about her, but she was hot and I wanted to know where this would go._

"_Shh, just let me show you how good we'll be together," she said while unbuttoning my shirt._

"_Ok" was all I could say and the next thing I knew she was riding me like a pro. Before I knew what was happening she picked up her shirt and tore it, and then she ran to the door, flung it open and started screaming. Carlysle, Mr. Brandon, and Jasper came running. The little bitch was claiming I had raped her and I needed to make it right. Since I took advantage of her she insisted I should marry her._

_**End flashback.**_

That was the second time he knew Carlysle cared. He refused to believe Alice and trusted his son. Carlysle knew that Alice and Jasper were seeing each other and she wasn't as sweet and innocent as she wanted everyone to believe. Two years later Jasper married Alice, proving Carlysle and Edward right, she just wanted the name and money. She was also pretty crazy because there were several time over the years when Edward would visit and she would still try to seduce him, even though she was married to his brother_. Nothing but another whore_ he thought.

"Welcome home son," his father greeted him with a big hug as he entered the room.

"Thanks Carlysle, it's good to see you," he greeted his father. He had never felt comfortable calling him dad, but Carlysle understood. He would take what he could get as long as Edward was part of his life. Elizabeth had been one of his many lovers, but it wasn't' until after her death that he became aware she had had his son. Carlysle had a lot of women through the years, but now he was finally happy with the love of his life, Esme, but no matter who the mother was he loved and adored all of his sons.

"Come in son, I'd like you to meet Emmett's fiancé," Carlysle said as he led me further into the room. "Edward this is Rosalie Hale, we all call her Rose," Carlysle said oblivious to the tension I was suddenly feeling.

"Rosalie," I said coldly. _Well the bitch couldn't get me to marry her so she found a Cullen that would, unbelievable!_

"Edward, it's nice to meet you, Emmett has told me so much about you," she said like the lying little whore she is.

_Merry fucking Christmas! _I thought as I sat down.

Again, thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestion are welcome, but please be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews and support. Hope you continue to like my little story.

Chapter 4

BPOV

Tuesday nights at The Lodge were always pretty busy. It was kid's night and they all ate free so it was also loud and messy.

"Bella, we didn't have any tables left in your section, but there's a customer that asked specifically for you, do you mind taking table six also," the manager Leah asked.

"No I don't mind," I said knowing she only asked as a formality. Leah was a bitch and would make me take every table if she wanted.

"Thanks" she said with a smirk.

I grab a pitcher of water and walk up to the man sitting at table six. "Good evening…oh hi, I didn't recognize you. Ed, right?"

"That's right, how are you Bella?" he asked with a kind smile.

I couldn't help but return the smile, Ed seemed like such a nice man. "I'm much better today, thank you" I say while pouring him a glass of water. "Do you know what you would like to drink?"

"I'll just have coffee, and I'd also like your bacon cheeseburger and fries please." 

"A customer who knows what he likes, that's always good," I joked with him. "I'll just put in your order and be right back with your coffee Ed." 

"Thank you Bella." 

Two hours later my shift was ending and my feet were killing me. I walked out to the parking lot to see if Jake was here yet, I had gotten off an hour early so I doubted he would be. As soon as the free food ends things at the Lodge die down real quick. It was a nice night out though so I thought I'd just sit and wait.

"You stranded again Bella?"

"Wow Ed, you're everywhere aren't you" I laughed; he really did seem like a nice guy. "I got off early so my ride isn't here yet.

"Well, I'm going into town if you don't want to wait, I'm more than happy to give another ride home," he offered.

"That would be great, just let me give my ride a call and let him know I'm all set."

"Alright, I'll be waiting right over here…in my Ford," he said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I laughed while digging my phone out of my purse to send Jake a quick text.

_**Hey Jake, I got off early & got a ride TTYL -B**_

_**Ok, have a good night CU 2morrow-J**_

"Ok, he's all set we can leave now. Thank you again Ed this is very nice of you," I said while dropping my phone back into my purse.

"You're welcome, but it's really no problem. So do you know when you'll be getting your truck fixed?"

"I have no idea. My friend, Jake, found out that it was towed to a garage in Port Angeles and it's all paid for. It really surprised me that someone would do that, it's not like I have a rich benefactor or something; all I can think is that the townspeople took care of it. My dad was the police chief, and he was killed in the line of duty two years ago. They kind of see me as the town's daughter."

"Well regardless of who took care of it I'm glad you'll be getting a dependable vehicle back, although I am enjoying your company."

"I'm enjoying yours also Ed, I really hope I'm not putting you out though."

"Not at all my dear, I'm staying at the Inn on the other side of town while I'm here on business, so you're literally on the way," he said with a reassuring smile.

"So what kind of business and where do you call home?" I asked.

"I'm working with the sawmill here, trying to get them to contract with the trucking company I work for, to haul their logs. And, I'm here from Seattle, but I'm originally from Chicago."

"Well, good luck with that," I say as we pull into my driveway. "You know, I have the next couple of days off, if you're bored I'd be happy to give you a tour of Forks or something."

"That would be wonderful, Bella, I really would enjoy the company. I have a meeting in the morning, but I should be free around ten. Will that work?"

"That's perfect Ed, I'll see you tomorrow after ten," I say while getting out of his truck. "Thank you again for the ride."

"You're very welcome dear; I'll see you in the morning." Ed says before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** First let me say thank you to everyone reading my story. I know I've been lax in responding to your wonderful reviews, but RL just always seems to get in the way. To give you a little background. I'm married with 4 kids, I work two full time jobs and I'm going to college full time to become a nurse. I love to write in what little spare time I have so I'm saving it for the story. Again, thank you for the reviews they really help encourage me to keep going.

Chapter 5

EPOV

"Welcome home Eddie!" Emmett's booming voice echoed off the walls.

"Don't call me Eddie." Damn I hated that nickname.

"Whatever. I'm glad you could make it home for my wedding man."

"Well it's a big day and Carlysle asked me to make sure I was here for you." I said

"This is going to be so cool, I wish you could've been here sooner, you missed a great party last night." Emmett said.

"I'm shocked you're not hung over Emmett," I said to him. I never told him his future wife was a whore that I'd fucked for three months before throwing her out. She made him happy and Emmett had always been ok to me so why cause him pain. Maybe she would be ok to him.

"Naw, I couldn't drink too much, Rosie would kill me. Your tux is in the second room on the left, we'll be waiting outside for you. Hurry up; I'm getting married in two hours!" Emmett yelled as he headed out the door.

I walked into the room and was only slightly surprised to find Rosalie lying on the bed, I was disgusted though.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I couldn't help myself Eddie, I still want you. Please fuck me again," she said in what was supposed to be a sultry voice.

"Get up and get dressed. You are supposed to be marrying Emmett in two hours and you're madly in love, remember? I wouldn't touch you again if you were the last pussy on this earth," I said. I walked over to my tux and stormed into the bathroom to change in peace.

_Maybe I should tell Emmett, he deserves to know what he's getting into_, I thought. _No, I'll let them have each other and I'll stay in Chicago, away from these bitches._

The wedding went off without a hitch and drinks were flowing at the reception. It had been decided that the happy couple would leave for their honeymoon in the morning since Emmett had passed out upstairs. That was the last pleasant gathering the family would have. I passed out in my room myself, but woke up to fists pummeling me and screaming. When my brothers were finally pulled off of me I discovered my sisters-in-law standing by the wall both clutching sheets to them, it was obviously naked underneath. Emmett and Jasper didn't believe me that I had passed out alone and of course the bitches claimed I had forced myself on them in their drunken state.

"You know Carlysle I didn't do anything with them last night," I said "and I've NEVER forced myself on a girl," I said with a glare towards the two couples.

"I know that son, but they can't accept anything bad about the women they love."

"Love is bullshit!"

"No it's not Edward. You'll figure that out someday. Sometimes it takes a long time to find and a lot of wrong choices, but eventually you will find the right woman to love, look at how long it took me to find Esme."

"Yeah well, not today. I'm not coming back here Carlysle. I can't stand being around them," I said as I started packing my things to leave.

"I understand son, Esme and I will miss you very much. We'll visit when we can. We love you son."

"I know, I'll see you around, and please give my love to Esme," I said before walking out of the room and out of the house. I had no intention of returning to Seattle after this nightmare.

Story rec:

Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen by LuvCullens: this is an amazing story about Edward and Bella that I just finished reading. If you like soldier Edward you will love this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much again for the reviews. I really am shocked at how many of you are reading my story, and so very thankful. I hope you keep enjoying. Sorry to be updating so late, but I'm just now getting some free time and thought I'd put this out there for everyone before I go study. Also here is the beginning of the answer to who is Ed since so many have asked. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

_Man I hate alarm clocks, _I thought as I slammed my hand on the snooze button. _Ed is so nice; he makes me think of my dad, I really miss him. What can we do today that will take more than five minutes, and that he hasn't already seen on his drive through town._

Knock, knock

_Who could that be?_ I wonder as I finish loading the washing machine before walking to the door.

"Oh, hi Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella, I stopped by to let you know I talked to the garage that has your truck. They said they should have it done by the end of next week. I didn't know if you needed a ride to work today or what you might need, so I stopped on my way by."

"Thanks Jake, but I'm off the next two days, so I'm all set for now." Jake is a good friend, but he wants to be more so sometimes he over steps when he thinks he can get me to see him differently. "It was really nice of you, but you didn't need to waste your time stopping by, you could have called." I tell him, trying to remind him that we'll only ever be friends is a constant battle.

"It's my pleasure Bella, you know that, besides I wanted to make sure you made it home safe last night. Who did you say gave you a ride?" he asks, digging for information.

"A very nice gentleman named Ed. He's quickly becoming a good friend. I really like spending time with him and talking."

"Where'd you meet him? What do you know about him? You can't be too careful with strangers, Bella!" Jake said angrily.

"You know Jake I really don't need this from you. I'm twenty years old I can take care of myself. Have a nice day at work," I tell him as I open the door to let him know he needed to leave.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You're alone in this house; your truck keeps breaking down. I know you need things done around the house. I just want to take care of you," he says while standing way too close.

"Jake!" I say while holding my hands up to stop him from getting any closer. "You're a good friend, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine and you know that we'll never be more than friends."

"We could be so much more Bella, if you would just let yourself see how much we belong together. Think about how happy it would've made Charlie," he says giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Do NOT try to use my father's memory to get in my pants Jacob! Go to work!" I yell at him as I push him out the door and slam it in his face.

_I can't believe the nerve of that stupid guy. Why does he always do this? Anytime I have a need he tries to take advantage of the situation. Maybe he's not such a good friend after all, _I think to myself. _At least this anger will give me the energy to finish my housework before Ed gets here._

Laundry washed, folded and put away-CHECK

Dusting-CHECK

Vacuum-CHECK

Clean bathroom-CHECK

Shower and dressed for a day of exploring-CHECK

Ed?-no clue

"Where could he be, its 11:30? He didn't seem like someone who would stand me up" I think out load. " Maybe his meeting is running long and, come to think of it, I didn't give him my number, duh Bella, you're so stupid. He'll be here, I'll just go fix lunch and wait. Great, I'm going insane talking to myself now."

I just finished making a sandwich when I hear the crunch of gravel in my driveway. _Well I can offer him lunch now _I think as I go to the door.

"Bella, dear, I'm so sorry. Some things came up and the meeting ran long," Ed says when I open the door, but stops when I hold my hand up.

"It's ok Ed, I figured it was something like that, and I realized I never gave you my number so you had no way of contacting me. It's ok, really," I tell him with a smile.

"That's very nice of you, and very understanding," he says as he walks in my house.

"I was just fixing a sandwich, would you like some lunch?"

"That would be great," he says as he follows me to the kitchen.

He's so easy to talk to so that's how we spend the day; there really isn't much to do in Forks anyway. He tells me about his wife and three sons, but he seems sad and lonely.

"My youngest boy, Edward still lives in Chicago, so I really miss him. Emmett and Jasper both live in Seattle with their wives," he says with what looks like a shudder.

"Not close with the daughters-in-law?" I ask with a chuckle.

"That obvious huh?" he asks smiling.

"Just a little," I say still grinning.

"Well, Rosalie and Alice are hard to deal with, but they seem to make my boys happy, so I can't say much. Although they are the reason that Edward stays away from Seattle. I miss my son very much."

"What about Edward, does he have a witch wife too?" I ask teasing Ed a little more.

"No, Edward hasn't met the right woman yet, he says with all trace of humor gone, "although I think he's auditioning every woman he meets for the role."


	7. Chapter 7

First of all…I'm so SORRY I am late with this update! Life is just crazy, but I will find a way to make it up to all of you.

Second, I discovered that because life is so crazy I left off a few paragraphs from my last chapter so I'm starting where I left off. It's just a little info that will make the next chapter make sense. Sorry about that too. I promise I'll get better organized…someday, maybe not in this lifetime, but it will happen.

Chapter 6 cont.

BPOV

"A player huh? Well, if he has his dad's looks and charm the female population doesn't stand a chance." I say, hoping to get him in a happier mood. It seemed to work, because he started smiling again.

"Wow, is it really 9:30 already?" he asks after looking at his watch. "I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to take up all of your day off."

"Are you kidding? Ed, this has been the nicest day I've had in a very long time. I love your company. Are you busy tomorrow? We could actually do something, we don't have to stay here in my house," I really don't want him to leave.

"I'd really like that, and I love your company also, too bad my boys didn't find you when they were looking for a wife," he says with a gentle smile.

"Ok, well stop by whenever and we'll make plans as we go, oh and let me give you my number in case something comes up." I say as we walk to the door.

"Thank you Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," he says after I hand him back his phone.

CHAPTER 7

BPOV

The next two weeks went by quickly, Ed was becoming one of my dearest friends, but he was going back to Seattle today and I didn't know when I'd see him again.

"I'm really going to miss you Ed," I tell him as he puts his bags in the back of his truck.

"I'll miss you too Bella. You've made this old man very happy with your company," he says while hugging me. "Tell you what, text me your schedule and I'll make sure to come visit a couple time a month," he offers with a smile.

"That would be really nice, but please don't go out of your way. It's a long drive just to go bowling or to have a movie and pizza night," I tell him with a sad smile.

"Bella dear, we could sit and watch paint dry!" he says laughing "it's not what we do, it's the company."

"Ok, I'll let you know as soon as I can," I tell him. "Drive safe, ok!" I tell him as he starts his truck.

"Always!" he tells me with a wave before leaving the driveway.

2 WEEKS LATER

"Hi, welcome back!" I say while giving Ed a big hug.

"Hey there, you are a sight for sore eyes young lady." Ed tells me while returning my hug.

"Come on in, I was just doing some housework, but you're much more interesting." I tell him with a smile.

"Well if you need a hand just let me know," he says. "I see you got your truck back, it looks great."

"That's a sweet offer Ed, but something tells me you wouldn't know how to run a vacuum," I tell him with a laugh.

"Ok, you got me there," he laughs along with me.

"And, yes I got my truck back. It runs like a brand new truck, I love it. The best part is they put a 351 in it, so she has a Ford motor. My dad would be thrilled," I tell him. "So are you here for the day or how long are you staying?"

"I'll be here for your two days off. I really needed some peace and quiet so I was happy to get your text. I just need to stop by the inn and get a room," he tells me.

"You don't need to do that Ed; you're more than welcome to stay in my spare bedroom. That way you don't have to worry about check out times and driving back and forth. Plus it's a waste of money. Please stay here Ed," I ask him.

"As long as I'm not putting you out, I'd really like staying here."

"Then it's settled," I say smiling. "Go get your bags and I'll start lunch, then we can decide what to do today," I tell him.

"I love this movie, it's so funny!" I tell him after Ed chooses one from my limited selection.

"Well, I figured we could both use a good laugh," Ed says with a smile.

"Definitely" I tell him as we settle in with our popcorn to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

6 MONTHS LATER

"What would you like to do tonight kiddo?" Ed asked as we finished dinner.

He'd been coming to visit me two to three times a month since going back to Seattle. It was so nice to have a friend to do things with that wasn't going to pressure me for more. Jake is a great guy, but not for me and he wouldn't stop trying to change my mind. Because of that I had been avoiding him as much as possible.

"How about we go down to Waylon's and play some pool?" I suggest.

"That sounds like fun, and you can actually have a beer with me now. I still can't believe you didn't tell me your birthday was last week."

"I'm sorry Ed; I just don't like people making a big deal about my birthday. Just a quiet meal at home with friends, is all I need, and now that you're here I can do that, problem solved," I tell him with a smile.

"Ok, well let's head out and celebrate then," he says as he leads me out to his truck, "and Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate."

A/N I claim no ownership of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, just a love for the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's not Saturday, but I wanted to post today as a little Valentine's gift to all of you following and reading my story. Have a Happy day. This is a short one, but it answers a lot of questions. It also earns the M rating that I put on this story.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Ring, ring, ring…

"That's it baby, suck my cock."

Ring, ring, ring…

"Fucking hell, I'm cumming! Swallow it all slut!" I yell as I empty down her throat.

Ring, ring, ring

"Damn, someone's persistent. Thanks T, now get to work," I say to my assistant. Damn that girl can suck cock like a pro.

"Cullen!" I say into my phone.

"About fucking time Edward!"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, you need to get your ass to Seattle."

"I don't fucking think so Emmett," I say as I reach to hang up on my so called brother.

"He's screwing around on Esme!" Emmett yells into the phone.

"What did you just say?"

"Dad has been going away for the last eight months. At first, it really was business, but it hasn't been for the last six or seven months. He leaves for a few days and comes back all happy and shit."

"Do you know where he's going?"

"A little town called Forks, here in Washington. He went up there to work out a contract with the saw mill, he was there for about three weeks and now he visits regularly. That's all we know so far," Emmett explained.

"I'll be out by this weekend. I have things I have to wrap up before I can leave." I say before ending the call.

"T" I call into the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" she purrs.

"I have to go to Seattle as soon as possible. Get me a flight out by Friday and rearrange my appointments so that I get the important ones done before I leave."

"Yes sir, do you need me to book a car and hotel as well?"

"Yes please," there's no way in hell I'm staying anywhere near my whores-in-law. Fuck I didn't want to be anywhere near them after the shit they've pulled. I was never close with my brothers, but the fact that they believed I would force myself on their wives was something I could never forgive.

I can't believe he's pulling this shit again. I know he was a cheated on everyone until he met Esme, and never really wanted to settle down, but he's been faithful to Esme for ten years. Why the hell would he do this now? Esme is probably the only decent woman alive and the only reason I even slightly believe there might be someone out there for everyone, but I was obviously wrong about that. Oh well, I need to find out about this new tramp that he's messing around with.

"Jenks, I've got a job for you." I say into the phone.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cullen?"

"I need information about who Carlysle is seeing in Forks, Washington. I want everything you can get on her and I need it before Friday."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that. Should I fax you the information or deliver it?"

"Deliver it to me; this is for my eyes only."

"K"

After hanging up with my private investigator I went about taking care of business.

**Thursday PM**

Knock, knock

That better be Jenks with my information, I pay the man enough he better be able to tell me everything about this woman, I think as I go to answer the door.

"Jenks"

"Hello Edward, I have everything I could get on this woman, it's all in this file. Just so you know, for some reason Carlysle isn't using his full name. He's going by his middle names; no one in the town of Forks has a clue who he really is, even the people he met with at the saw mill. As far as everyone there is concerned he is Edward Mason."

"Thanks Jenks. Now I just need to figure out what the fuck the old man's up to." I say before showing him out.

After going through everything Jenks gave me I am completely disgusted by my father. "What the fuck are you doing with a 21 year old waitress?" Why would he start all of this again? This girl doesn't seem to be a typical gold digger, but why else would she be involved with someone old enough to be her father. I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I confront the two of them. Esme deserves better than this too, I need to fix this for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning before this chapter, you may need tissue. **

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"This has been such a great night Ed, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Bella, I love spending time with you. You deserve to be spoiled and to be happy."

"Thank you Ed," I say while fighting back tears. "You know you make me feel like I'm not alone anymore, it's like my dad sent you to watch over me or something."

"Well I'm honored to call you my friend, you know I really can't say I have many of those, at least not real ones," Ed said with a gentle smile.

"Ok, well let's head home before it gets any later. I know you must be tired after driving up here today, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, this old man is feeling pretty tired. I don't know why I've been so tired lately, but I wasn't going to let it stop me from seeing you since I missed your birthday. I also need rest since I have to head back to Seattle early tomorrow."

"I hate that you can't stay longer than tonight Ed, you probably should have waited to visit, but I'm glad you didn't." I tell him after he pays our tab and we head out to his truck.

"I know Bella, I'm just so tired. Work has been hectic, and home isn't much better."

"Well promise me you'll take it easy soon? Please? I already lost my dad Ed; I don't want anything to happen to you too."

"As soon as I get the problems at work taken care of I promise I'll take some time to relax."

"Thank you," I know I'm just being paranoid but Ed has been looking paler the last few times he's come to visit, and he's usually full of energy.

"I'm just going to get my uniform out the dryer and then I'm headed up to bed. Are you going on upstairs?" I ask Ed.

"I'm going to sit here for a minute," he says as he slowly walks to my dad's old recliner. "Go ahead and do what you need to do," he says as I walk by him to the laundry room.

After folding my clothes and getting everything together for work tomorrow I walk back out to the living room.

"Ed!" I scream when I see him sitting motionless in the chair. Dropping everything I run over to him. "Oh please God, no! Ed! Come on please, wake up," I cry when I can't find his pulse. "Ok, pull yourself together Bella you have to call for help." I tell myself as I grab my phone and dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency please?"

"I need an ambulance! My friend just stopped breathing and I can't find a pulse," I tell the dispatcher, trying not to panic.

"Where is your friend?"

"He's sitting in my living room."

"An ambulance has been dispatched and should be there shortly."

I couldn't stop crying into the phone, it felt like I was going to fall apart before help arrived. "I think I hear sirens," I told the dispatcher.

"Ok, once the paramedics arrive I'll let you go," the dispatcher said trying to comfort me.

"Thank you," after what felt like forever the ambulance finally arrived. "They're here now, thank you, goodbye."

Running to the front door I opened it and directed them to Ed who was still sitting in the recliner.

"Bella can you tell us anything about him?" Mike Newton, one of the EMT's asked me.

"His name is Ed Mason, he's around 60 and I don't know any health history. He was just saying that he's been really tired lately and he has been looking pale. We just got back from playing pool at Waylon's and he had one beer in the last three hours. That's all I know Mike," I said trying to let him work on my friend.

"Ok, Bella, we're going to get him to the hospital" Mike said while they loaded Ed onto a stretcher. Once they had him on the stretcher Mike continued CPR, but Ed wasn't responding. "You can come to the hospital Bella; they'll need information on who to call and so forth." Mike said before the doors were closed and the ambulance sped off.

"You can do this Bella, just go to the hospital and try to call his family while you wait." I said to myself. I had to get through this and help Ed however I could.

"Hi Mrs. Cope, my friend Ed Mason was brought in a few minutes ago. Can you tell me how he's doing?" I asked the sweet old lady at the front desk. Mrs. Cope had worked the ER check in desk as far back as I could remember.

"Oh hello Bella dear, I'm afraid I have to wait for the patients family. I can't give out any information."

"Please Mrs. Cope? He was at my house when he stopped breathing. I was going to try to find his family, but I don't know what to tell them if I find them." Bella all but begged.

"Oh sweet girl, I can't tell you anything until the next of kin has been notified," Mrs. Cope said with a look that told Bella everything. "The hospital will contact Mr. Cullen's family; you can just go home and try to rest dear." Mrs. Cope said.

"Wait, Cullen? No, Ed's name is Mason." Bella said confused.

"The only patient brought in tonight had ID that said Cullen, he also had emergency contact information, so it's all taken care of Bella."

"Ok, thank you," said a stunned and confused Bella as she walked out of the ER, wondering if she even knew Ed Mason…Cullen? Why would he lie to me all this time about his name?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I really appreciate everyone responding to what I'm putting out there. **

**I am interested in finding a Beta if anyone is interested in helping out.**

**Here is Edward's reaction to the terrible news, and finally getting to at least see Bella…what will he think?**

**CHAPTER 10 **

**EPOV**

Ring, ring…

"What?" I yelled groggily into the phone_. Who would be calling me this early in the morning?_ I thought.

"Edward man, it's Emmett. I know you're flying out today, but we just got a call from Fork's General Hospital."

"And…?"

"Carlysle had a heart attack last night. He's dead man," Emmett finally got out.

"Holy shit, no way!"

"I know, there's more though, he was with _her_ when it happened. We don't have all the details, but she's the one that called 911 and they picked him up at her house," he said with disgust.

"Alright, my flight lands at Sea-Tac at 10:30am; as soon as I get there we'll see what kind of damage control is needed." I said completely shocked by the death of my father.

"Ok man, see you then," Emmett said ending the call.

_I can't believe the old bastard's dead_ I thought. _Now, what kind of disaster did you leave for us to clean up? Ok, so a shower and coffee then off to the airport, I hope Esme is holding up with all of this, I know Alice and Rosalie will be no help. They're probably desperate for the will to be read so they can get more money._ I don't know how this could have happened he always seemed so healthy, but who knows what kind of stress he's been feeling trying to hide his latest conquest.

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you're here," cried Esme as she hugged her youngest step son.

"How are you holding up Esme?' I asked, truly concerned for the pain she was feeling. Esme was the only woman other than my mother that I actually trusted. I don't know why every other woman I meet is only after money and climbing the social ladder. It's really disgusting and it's made me believe that I'll never find true love, if that even exists.

"I'm hanging in there dear. Now that you're here we can head up to Forks," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Esme, we can take care of everything, you don't need to go there," Jasper offered. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence because he refused to believe me because that would mean his wife is really a lying little whore, just one of the reasons I never visit.

"Yeah, let us handle everything. Please Esme? We don't want you to go through all the stuff that needs done." Emmett added.

"Really Esme, we'll take care of everything," I tell her.

"That's very sweet of you boys, but Carlysle was my husband and I really need to do this myself. Besides, I'm sure there are papers that I need to sign at the hospital." Esme said.

"Alright, if that's really what you want," Jasper says.

"Yeah, let's get on the road so we can get this all settled," I say as we all head out to Emmett's SUV.

Three long hours later we are pulling into the hospital parking lot just as Esme's phone rings.

"That was the hospital, I have to sign some paperwork to have his body shipped to the funeral home, just like I thought," Esme said after ending her call. "Then I guess we need to find his truck and finish whatever business he was conducting while we're here," Esme didn't see the look that passed between the boys when she said that, she had no idea that Carlysle wasn't here on business.

"Why don't we take care of the hospital first Esme, and then we'll get a hotel room, where you can rest while we take care of everything else?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, thank you boys," said Esme before we climbed out of the SUV and walked into the hospital.

"I can't believe this is the only place to stay in this horrible little town," Jasper complained. We had finished at the hospital and wanted to get Esme settled before collecting Carlysle's truck.

"Well hopefully we won't be here long Jasper, just find his truck and see if there is anything you need to do here for business then we can head home," Esme said.

"Yes ma'am" Jasper said feeling guilty for complaining.

After making sure she was comfortable we all headed over to Ms. Swan's house. I knew that is where we would find his truck from the information I had gotten from Jenks. I just hoped she wasn't there the last thing I needed to deal with right now was more drama.

"So are we just taking the truck or are we introducing ourselves?" Emmett asked as he drove. He actually seemed like he wanted to meet her, but that was the last thing we needed right now.

"Considering we have the keys from dad's personal possessions we got from the hospital I say we just take it. I don't have any desire to meet his latest tramp," said Jasper.

"Surprisingly I agree with Jasper, I don't want to meet her and if she tries to get anything out of us we'll make her regret it," I said. "I'll drive the truck back to Seattle and you guys can go back to the motel with Esme. That way when she's feeling up to it you can drive her home."

"Will do Edward," Emmett said. "Well here we are, it looks like she might be home, but we don't have to do anything but take the truck. See you in Seattle Edward," Emmett said as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah, you guys just worry about Esme," I tell them as I exit the SUV. I have no plans of meeting this woman as I climb into the cab, but I am startled to look up and see her standing on her front porch watching me as I pull out of her driveway_. Well, the old man didn't lose his taste_, I thought, _she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, too bad she's just like all the rest._


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, things should be getting really interesting now. This is my longest chapter yet but don't expect that to continue…I just got lucky! LOL **

**Everyone is about to meet, sort of, and it isn't going to be pretty.**

**Enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews, it really does inspire me to keep going and at this point in my life I really need that. You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

_I can't believe Ed's gone_, Bella thought as she sat crying in her living room_. I can't believe he lied to me. Why would he lie to me about his name? And who was that that just drove off in his truck? I hope that was one of his sons. He was beautiful to look at, that's for sure._

Ring, ring

"Now what?" Bella grumbled as she reached for the phone. "Hello"

"Hello, my name is Angela Webber; I'm trying to reach Isabella Swan."

"This is Isabella Swan, what can I do for you?" Bella asked, not having a clue who this woman was or what she wanted.

"Well Ms. Swan, I work for Cheney, Yorkie and Mallory Law Firm. We represent Carlysle Cullen's estate and we need to find out if you will be available for the reading of his will tomorrow," Angela said.

"I'm sorry, who is Carlysle Cullen and why do I need to be present when his will is read?" Bella asked.

"Well Ms. Swan you are needed because you are named in Mr. Cullen's will. The family would like to have it in our office immediately following his funeral tomorrow."

"Oh my God, you're talking about Ed!?" Bella gasped. "When and where is the funeral and where is your office?" Bella asked. This name thing is so confusing, thought Bella.

"The funeral I'm afraid is private, family only, but our office is at 231 Dusk Drive in Seattle, and they were hoping to have the reading at 2:30 if that works for you."

"Ok, I'll be there, thank you." Bella said before hanging up her phone.

_I can't believe he lied to me about his first name too. I still wish I could go to his funeral, I may not have known his real name, but I knew the real person. I miss him so much_, Bella thought as she started getting a bag together to go to Seattle in the morning.

"I guess I should be extra thankful to whoever fixed you or I would be taking the bus to Seattle right now" Bella said to her truck. Now I just need to find this address and get this over with, she thought sadly.

Entering the office building, Bella was not prepared for anything, but she took a deep breath and approached the receptionist anyway.

"May I help you?" asked the pretty brunette behind the desk.

"I'm Bella Swan, I was asked to be here for the reading of Ed, um I mean Carlysle Cullen's will?" Bella said making it sound like a question.

"Of course Miss Swan, I'm Angela, we spoke on the phone, and everyone is waiting in the conference room. Follow me and this can get started." Angela said as she led Bella down the hallway and into an already crowded room.

"Mr. Cheney, this is Isabella Swan, I believe that is everyone we were expecting." Angela said before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Miss Swan, welcome, please have a seat and we will get started," said the man sitting at the head of the table.

Taking a seat away from everyone else, Bella started looking at the other six people in the room. They were all beautiful and she couldn't help but feel their eyes glaring at her. She also couldn't help but notice the same man that was at her house yesterday driving away with Ed's truck. _I really wish I knew what was going on and what you got me into Ed, _Bella thought.

"I'd like to start by offering all of you my condolences. Carlysle was a great man and a great friend. He will be missed. Carlysle came to my office back in July and made some changes to his will so…"

"What?" asked the beautiful petite redhead sounding shocked.

"Why would he do that?" the blonde woman said.

"What was he thinking?" Said the tiny brunette all at the same time.

"As I was saying, he came to me to change his will so everything should be up to date and accurate to his wishes," Mr. Cheney said ignoring the women's outbursts and picking up the document to read. "I, Carlysle Cullen, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following items…to my beloved wife Esme Cullen, I leave our Seattle estate. I also leave the monetary amount of fifty million dollars. To my sons Emmett and Jasper Cullen, I ask that you remain in your current positions at Cullen International; your positions there will be secured and only terminated at your own requests. In addition to the trusts you received at the time of your weddings I leave you an additional five million dollars each. I also leave you each five shares of stock in Cullen International to give you a total of ten shares each." At this point Mr. Cheney took a breath and looked up to see the reaction in the room, he knew what was still to come and wanted to gauge the room before finishing with the changes that Carlysle had made to the will.

Bella was shocked to see the smug looks that were on the younger women's faces. They looked like they had won the lottery, which in a way they seemed to have done. They also seemed to believe the reading was finished and their husbands came out with more than their brother in law. _I can't believe the kind of money these people are talking about. They are throwing around the word million like it was nothing and no one other than I am surprised. This is crazy! I guess Ed was keeping more from me than his real name, will this ever make sense?_

Clearing his throat Mr. Cheney began to read again, "To my son, Edward Cullen, I also leave you secure in your position at the Chicago branch of Cullen International, as well as an additional ten shares of stock, bringing your ownership to twenty shares total. You also can leave this position, but that is the only way that it will be terminated. I also leave you the monetary amount of twenty million dollars and I have left a trust in the amount of fifty million dollars for you to be given on your wedding day or on your thirty-fifth birthday, whichever comes first."

"That can't be right!" the little brunette started yelling. "Why would he give Edward so much more? Jasper should be running the Chicago office and he should be getting more shares. Carlysle was obviously NOT in his right mind when he did this, what on earth was he thinking? And, what about the rest of the money what is happening with the rest, there are billions still?"

"Why would Jasper deserve it Alice, Emmett is the first born and legitimate heir he should be getting the most in all of this?" Rosalie argued.

"Ladies!" Mr. Cheney yelled trying to regain control of the room. "I am not finished and you both need to show some respect and control yourselves. Now, if you would be so kind as to allow me to continue?" He asked with a look that at least made the women look ashamed. "And last, but not least, to my dear, dear friend Isabella Swan I offer an apology first. Bella I have left you a letter explaining my actions that I hope you will take the time to read. You have become like a daughter to me and I care very much for you, which is why I have included you in my will." This caused a few gasps as well as shocked looks on the faces of the others in the room. "I hope you are sitting down because I know how you feel about money my dear. To Isabella Swan I leave the remainder of my worldly possessions, to include my estates in Malibu, my condo in Manhattan, and my villa in Tuscany. This also includes my car collection that has an inventory of twenty-seven cars, all of which I know you will appreciate. I know that you are still looking into what you want to do with the rest of your life so while you are figuring that out I am leaving you the remaining sixty shares of stock in Cullen International. This makes you the controlling stockholder and means that you are in controlling interest in my company. I know you will take great care to learn the business and keep it profitable. I also leave you a monetary amount of just over three billion dollars at the time of the signing of this will," and with that Mr. Cheney finished reading.

"Ok, that's funny Ben, now read the real will! And really, he wants us to believe this little slut is just his friend, or excuse me, daughter. We all know that Carlysle only saw women for one thing!" demanded the very large man sitting next to the beautiful blonde.

"Emmett that is the real will on file. As I said earlier, Carlysle came to my office in July and made these changes," Mr. Cheney responded.

"No fucking way!" Emmett continued.

"That can't be right," said the blonde at his side.

"There has to be some mistake!" said the other young woman in the room.

Everyone was talking at once and Bella was just stunned, she couldn't think straight. _I guess I know why he lied about his identity now. And why would that man say that about me and Ed, we really were just friends? _Bella thought.


End file.
